Black Panther 3
by tsangalfred51
Summary: Will the conflict between Black Widow and Black Panther be resolved?


Darkon the Dragon 3: Moon Rise

Darkon the Dragon 2: Dark Matter

Warning: 1st Fanfic: Revelation of the Crown

Also

Credits to the following:

• Minecraft Mod: Dimensional Doors, Tale of Hearts, as well as Pretty cure

• Symphogear

• Marvel Comics for Shuri, Black Panther, and Shadow Council

(Opening scene)

Basher: Where am I? How did I get here?

Spiria #1: You were defeated by Black Panther pretty bad. It's a good thing you did not go to Limbo.

Basher: Darkon the Dragon … my friend … I miss him. He saved me once.

Spiria #1: I can take you there. Right now, you are beginning to recover.

(At Allie's House)

Onia Imugem: One thing puzzles me, Allie Tori.

Allie Tori: What is it, Onia?

Onia Imugem: See, I saw this part where Black Panther was going with Captain America. The Crown made unstable sounds. Captain America tried to contain the sound in New York, and when the Crown went off, Black Widow made a scene saying that Black Panther killed Captain America. I find that part strange.

Allie Tori: That's weird. For Black Widow to jump to conclusions, that was just … wrong.

Onia Imugem: One piece of the puzzle is missing, and I can't put my finger on it.

Allie Tori: It's best that we speak to Black Panther about this. So the fault is on both sides, correct?

Onia Imugem: Correct. Black Widow jumping to conclusions makes me think she's missing something.

Allie Tori: So that means we have to see Black Panther in Wakanda.

Onia Imugem: Correct.

Allie Tori: I'll have to tell my mother Maria. Mother, I'm going out with Onia to Wakanda.

Maria Tori: Just be sure to make it back by dinner. If not, call me.

Allie Tori: Okay, mother.

(Meanwhile with Dirty Dan and Larry Drake)

Dirty Dan: We have to plan something to destroy Darkon's faction.

Larry Drake: No kidding. There are only 2 of us. Plus, we need help to destroy Darkon's faction.

Larry Drake: Dan, focus one 1 thing at a time.

Dirty Dan: Okay.

Larry Drake: Plus we escaped from Darkon's faction. Onia is especially dangerous.

(At Avengers HQ)

Iron Man: Black Panther will be brought to justice because he killed Captain America. Black Widow, go on patrol and make sure that Black Panther will be arrested if he steps foot outside Wakanda.

Black Widow: Got it Iron Man.

Black Widow brings Thor with her on patrol.

(Meanwhile at Wakanda)

Onia Imugem: Black Panther, I am here to talk about something. At Allie Tori's house, we discussed about the fact that Black Widow said that you killed Captain America. Did you really kill Captain America?

Black Panther: My intention was to never kill Captain America. Captain America went with me to contain the explosion in New York. The explosion killed him.

Allie Tori: Onia, it's best you put on your lovely detective hat. So the explosion was beyond Black Panther's control.

Onia Imugem: Indeed. Black Widow is blaming Black Panther for the death of Captain America because she saw him do it. That does not make sense, because the explosion did it, not Black Panther himself. Said explosion was beyond Black Panther's control.

Black Panther: Captain America sacrificed himself to contain the explosion.

Onia Imugem (to Black Panther): So you are saying that you would never harm Cap America?

Black Panther: That is correct, Onia.

Onia Imugem: Fascinating, Black Panther.

Allie Tori (to Onia): What are you pondering, Onia?

Onia Imugem: That Black Panther would never do something like that, and the interaction between Widow and Black Panther is a miscommunication. Actions have consequences.

Allie Tori: Man, poor communication kills - that Widow.

Onia Imugem: Indeed. Black Widow jumps to conclusions because she does not see Black Panther's point of view. What the hell, Black Widow?

Allie Tori: Couldn't have said it better myself.

Onia Imugem: I'll talk to Black Panther.

Allie Tori (to Onia): Okay.

Onia Imugem (to Black Panther): I'll try to reason with reason with Black Widow. But if she will not listen, then I will have no choice but to use force.

Black Panther: That would be wise, but gather some allies if you will.

Onia Imugem (to Black Panther): I do not know what to say.

Black Panther (to Onia): You and your faction, Darkon's faction, were the mirrors that revealed my fault as king … no, as ruler. Now it's time for me to help you, since you and your faction (Darkon's faction) helped me.

Onia Imugem: Black Panther, Darkon's faction has forgiven you of your sins.

Allie then watches something on TV. She felt shocked so she decided to get Onia and Black Panther for help.

Allie Tori: Onia, Black Panther, come and see this.

Black Panther: This is not good …

Allie Tori: What is it, Black Panther?

Meanwhile a snake shaped monster is grinning, planning his next move.

Snake: So Dirty Dan and Larry Drake allied with Black Hole to destroy the defenses of Wakanda. Excellent – these two will do in my plan to conquer Wakanda. I like their style, because they managed to destroy Black Hole. These two did exactly as planned. Now I must hide in the grass.

Snake: I can't take on Darkon's faction alone.

End of self-conversation with Snake.

Allie Tori: It's time to head home. I do not want to keep my mother waiting.

Onia Imugem: Agreed, Allie. Let's head home.

Onia Imugem: Bye, Black Panther. And remember, stay in Wakanda because the Avengers are out to get you if you step foot outside the borders.

(At Allie's house – when Onia Imugem and Allie Tori return home)

Maria Tori: Daughter, I am so glad you are okay.

Allie Tori: Man, that situation with Black Panther was crazy.

(Black Widow's patrol route)

Black Widow: Nothing seems odd here. Do you see anything odd, Thor?

Thor: Nope.

Meanwhile, someone appears from behind Black Widow.

Voice: Black Widow, are you going to lash out with anger at me – the anger you had when you confronted Black Panther? You refused to listen to his view, thus creating tensions between your former friend and the Avengers.

Black Widow: Who are you? Show yourself!

Voice: My name is Onia Imugem. However, I have to tell you something.

Onia Imugem: Do you remember when you said that you saw Black Panther killed Captain America?

Black Widow: Yes.

Onia Imugem: Good. However, you jump to conclusions too quickly. Because of your actions, Black Panther cut all ties from you and the world.

Black Widow: Leave right now, or else I'll use my darts on you.

Onia Imugem: Oh, must this end with you threatening me. Do you want to put Black Panther to justice, or is this the Avengers' way of revenge?

Black Widow: This is justice, for what Black Panther did to Captain.

Onia Imugem: Is this really justice, or revenge?

Black Widow shows visible rage towards Onia.

Onia Imugem: You failed to listen to Black Panther's view. Panther shut himself from the world because of what you did to him. You used your anger at him. I can sense your rage. Do you want Black Panther to be your friend once again or do you want to let the idolatry within you persecute your former friend, and for what – cause of an action beyond his control? Clearly you are the deluded spider, Natasha.

Black Widow: Then face my darts.

Onia Imugem: We have forgiven Black Panther of his sins, but you are still willing to hold a grudge against him … your former friend. How many times must one forgive another?

Cure Passion then appears through the portal.

Cure Passion: The number of times we must forgive each other - seventy times seven.

Onia Imugem: Meaning what, Cure Passion?

Cure Passion: We must forgive each other 490 times.

Onia Imugem: Not exactly, Cure Passion. The number is not limited to that number. How you interpret this is very literal.

Black Widow: Black Panther is wanted by us Avengers.

Onia Imugem: If you are not going to listen to reason, then you leave me with no choice but to fight you. Because of your callous judgment, everyone in the world is out to get Black Panther. To me, this is not justice; you are doing this out of revenge. Revenge causes pain and suffering. Do you want you and the Avengers to cause pain and suffering? Is this what the Avengers are about – causing pain and suffering? You Avengers are well respected. Causing pain and suffering might decrease your reputation.

Cure Passion: I'm with you, Onia.

Black Widow: Then I'll do everything to arrest all of you.

Cure Passion: Let's call for backup.

Onia Imugem: Okay.

Onia then takes out her radio communicator and calls Darkon's faction.

Onia Imugem: This is Onia calling Darkon the Dragon.

Meanwhile at Allie's house

Darkon receives Onia's call.

Darkon: Onia Imugem, what is going on?

Onia Imugem: Well, Black Widow is engaging us in combat. Only Cure Passion is with us. I need backup as Thor is not easily to be messed with.

Darkon: That does seem dire. Logic dictates that the two of you are not strong enough to take on Black Widow if she summons Thor.

Onia Imugem: What should I do?

Darkon: Wait for Incarose.

Onia: Okay, Darkon.

Incarose and Creed appear.

Incarose: Onia, I see why you called Darkon. Let me speak to Black Widow first.

Incarose: Black Widow, I know that Black Panther killed Captain America. However, are you speaking this out of anger? Cause if you are, you do not know Panther's view. Black Widow, I will try to find Captain America for you.

Black Widow: Alright.

Incarose: Onia Imugem and Cure Passion, go back to Allie's house where Darkon is waiting for you.

Onia Imugem: Okay, Incarose.

(Snake appears and speaks to Dan and Larry)

Snake: It is excellent that you managed to oust Black Hole from Pretty Cure All Stars DX-3. And then you disposed of him.

Dirty Dan: Actually, it was someone else.

Larry Drake: Dan's right. And why should we trust you or do what you say?

Snake: There will be mutual benefits between us.

Dirty Dan: We may be outlaws, but we don't do deals that backfire on us in the end.

Snake: Call me L' Aku.

Larry Drake: What are you saying, Dan?

Dirty Dan: When you make a deal with the devil, it comes in many different forms, but it boils down to how loyal said devil is willing to keep his part of the bargain. Classic forms include selling your soul, the soul of your loved one, etc. What I am saying is if one wants to make a deal with the devil, one must associate the cost of making the deal and how willing the devil is to go with your terms. These deals are contracts that can affect the dealer.

Larry Drake: Dan, I've never seen you so profound.

Dirty Dan: Ask yourself, Larry Drake, is L' Aku going to treat us as his friends or his disposable pawns?

(End of scene with L' Aku, Dirty Dan, and Larry Drake)

Onia Imugem and Cure Passion arrive at Allie's House.

Cure Passion (to Onia): What makes a good ruler?

Onia Imugem: Well, a ruler must be people-oriented, meaning that they put other people first before they act.

Cure Passion: What about when making a law?

Onia Imugem: The ruler must ask himself/herself how it affects others around them and benefit those around the ruler. Then they ask themselves the risks with making said law.

Cure Passion: Are dictators bad?

Onia Imugem: There exists such a concept as a benevolent dictatorship. The stereotypical dictator is that of a person making immoral rules and bending the rules in a malicious way to only benefit them. Dictators can be good or bad depending on the action(s) they take just like any other ruler.

Cure Passion: And what about Black Hole?

Onia Imugem: Creed and Incarose discovered that he had a tragic past when they went inside his mind and saw an immense dragon that was the source of his destructive powers. What started the transformation of Black Hole was the loss of his loved one and a tragic past. Black Hole's past makes one want to cry. And before that, Black Hole allied with Dirty Dan and Larry Drake to destroy Wakanda until the latter betrayed the former.

Cure Passion: Onia, do you think that Dirty Dan and Larry Drake are pure evil?

Onia Imugem: Dan and Larry must both troubling events that turned them into the way they are now. Like a bad life combined with something. Something had to be the catalyst for them going bad. No one goes from moral to immoral without reason. Sorry if I was going off-topic, Cure Passion.

Cure Passion: It's okay. Now, what about Black Hole?

Onia Imugem: His loved one cared about him a lot, ever since the time he started waging war with you Pretty Cures. His loved one went far to the point of curing him and turning him back into a human.

Cure Passion: I remember now! I was the one who escorted Mikey to his loved one to give him his happy ending.

(At Allie's house)

Darkon: Onia, I'm glad that you are safe. However, I am concerned with this.

Onia: What is it?

Darkon: That Atlantis is allying with Iron Man and the Avengers against Wakanda.

Onia Imugem: This is bad! If that happens, things might get out of hand.

Allie Tori: No kidding, if the people of Atlantis team up with the Avengers, this is bad!

Kirika Aktasuki: That means we need backup in case things go out of hand.

Allie Tori: Where's Incarose?

Maria Tori: She's currently scanning for visible signs of Captain America. We have to wait for Incarose and Creed to tell us about Captain America's whereabouts.

Cure Passion: Iron Man wasn't bad enough, now he's teaming up with Atlantis against Wakanda.

Allie Tori: Why is that, Cure Passion?

Cure Passion: The Avengers never investigated why Captain America was killed. They blamed Black Panther for his death and jumped the gun.

Allie Tori: In other words – what the hell, Avengers?

Cure Passion: I couldn't have said it better myself.

Onia Imugem: What do we do right now?

Cure Passion: For now, we wait, Onia.

Allie Tori: I'll help my mother prepare dinner. Cure Passion, do you want to stay for dinner?

Cure Passion: Sure.

Allie Tori: It got me thinking. If I jump the gun when gathering facts, it's not telling a complete story, right?

Cure Passion: That is correct, Allie. That's exactly what the Avengers are doing when they say that Black Panther killed Captain America.

Onia Imugem: I just don't know why Black Widow would jump the gun.

Cure Passion: Do not fret, Onia. There must be an explanation for Captain America's disappearance. Incarose and Creed will find him. Even if that's not possible, they have a backup plan. Do you want to continue our conversation about rulers, Onia?

Onia Imugem: I'd love that. But Black Panther is concerned about Captain America.

Cure Passion: Isn't there someone who lost someone dear to him/her?

Onia Imugem: I'll tell Darkon the Dragon first. Hey Darkon, is it ok if I send Tsubasa Kanzari to comfort Black Panther?

Darkon the Dragon: I'm not so sure. Losing a figure like Captain America puts an impact on both the Avengers and Black Panther. It would be unwise for us to start a conflict.

Onia Imugem: Okay.

(Meanwhile at Avengers' base)

Iron Man: Black Widow, have you encountered someone?

Black Widow: I have- Darkon's faction member Onia Imugem.

Iron Man: Who is Onia Imugem?

Black Widow: An Oni that can take on human form who can tap into some of Pretty Cure's powers.

Iron Man: Then we'd be careful. For that Oni has powers beyond wonder.

Black Widow: What do you mean?

Iron Man: Spell her name backwards. That's all I can say.

(End of scene with Avengers Tower)

(With the Snake)

L' Aku: Demonic forces, that are dreadful, terrifying, and exceedingly strong, I hear ye, come forth and aid me.

A dreadful, terrifying, and exceedingly strong beast appears. Shadows surround this beast. His great and menacing red eyes scare even the innocent. Soon the beast turns out to be a dragon with 10 horns on its head.

Hakai: What is thy bidding my master?

L' Aku: Follow my lead.

Hakai: What if I fail you, master?

L' Aku (to Hakai): You will still be of use to my faction. Right now we have work to do.

Hakai: You mean to turn Black Widow against Darkon's faction?

L' Aku: Indeed.

(End of Snake Scene)

(At Allie's House)

Darkon the Dragon: That was L' Aku.

Onia Imugem: Who is L' Aku?

Darkon the Dragon: L' Aku is a Zetsuborg who started out from a single seed. From the time Go! Princess was running that seed started to grow into a snake as the series progressed. He has an army of beasts that are dreadful, terrifying, and exceedingly strong, one of which is named Hakai.

Onia Imugem: If we do not defeat L' Aku in this world, he may invade other worlds!

Darkon the Dragon: Indeed, Onia.

(Meanwhile with Black Widow)

A serpent approaches Black Widow.

Black Widow: Who are you serpent? Get out of my face; can't you see I'm grieving?

L' Aku: About what?

Black Widow: Incarose said that she will try to find Captain America. What if he never comes?

L' Aku: I know how you are feeling.

Black Widow: I just wished that Black Panther just came clean and told us about The Crown.

L' Aku: The Crown is vast in there. Who knows where Captain America could have been?

Black Widow: Incarose is a member of Darkon's faction.

L' Aku: Don't you want to get Captain America back to the Avengers?

Black Widow (crying): I do, L' Aku.

L' Aku: Then take this. It is a shard that holds the powers of Queen Mirage. The shards powers are based on the user's sorrow. You will use that shard to rally the other Avengers against Darkon's faction. From this day forth, you will no longer be Black Widow, but Mirage Widow. Black Panther killed Captain America; don't you want to avenge him?

Black Widow: I do.

(At Allie's house)

Onia Imugem: Was that a shard of Queen Mirage I just saw?

Allie Tori: Yep. Isn't Queen Mirage a villain?

Onia Imugem (to Allie): Yes, however, the part you are missing, Allie Tori, is that she was once Cure Mirage.

Darkon the Dragon: This is bad. We have to warn the Avengers about this! Allie, get Kirika Aktasuki right here!

Kirika Aktaskui: What is it, Darkon?

Darkon: A Zetsuborg in the form of a snake is planning to invade this world! If we do not defeat him in this world, he'll invade other worlds.

Kirika Aktasuki: That's bad. What's he planning?

Darkon: He plans to destroy us by first transforming Black Widow into something by giving her Queen Mirage's powers! Queen Mirage was once called Cure Mirage. The Pretty Cures take time to hone their magic; however, magic from the shard is deadly.

Onia Imugem: How so?

Darkon: The Cures take time to hone their skills as the various iterations of the show progresses. However, Black Widow got that shard from a serpent. She will become unstable because she hasn't mastered Cure magic. In time, that shard will destroy her.

Onia Imugem: That's bad.

Allie Tori: L' Aku plans to destroy Black Widow for his plans?

Darkon: Indeed, L' Aku is using Black Widow as his pawn. He gives Black Widow a shard containing Queen Mirage in an effort to destroy us. However, it will all be in vain.

Allie Tori: So Captain America is nowhere to be found, and now he's using an Avenger as a pawn to rally other Avengers to destroy us?

Darkon: Indeed.

Darkon: The devil works miracles of deception, but we won't be tempted easily. I do not want to be part of a world with suffering.

Allie Tori: Me too.

Maria Tori: Me three.

Onia Imugem: Me four.

Maria Tori: Allie, I am going to prepare dinner. Will you help me do it?

Allie Tori: Sure. Hey, Kirika, do you want to help my mother prepare dinner?

Kirika: Sure.

Incarose and Creed appear.

Incarose: Darkon the Dragon, we have not found Captain America.

Darkon: Interesting.

Creed: We are going to build a robot version of him; however, it could take days before it is ready.

Darkon: Okay, Creed.

Allie Tori: Onia, do you really want to terminate Dan and Larry for what they did to Black Hole? That was just evil.

Onia Imugem: To be honest, I don't want to end their life. You see, Allie, Dan and Larry have troubling pasts that made them the way they are.

Allie Tori: Onia, does that mean you are going through change?

Onia Imugem: Indeed, Allie Tori. For you see, change is good.

Allie Tori: Why do you think that Larry did what he did?

Onia Imugem: In the Spongebob meme, there's this thing called Pinhead Larry.

Allie Tori: (laughing)

Onia Imugem: Allie, this is not funny, for as you see, pinhead is used as an insult because it refers to a disease called microcephaly in which people have abnormal heads. Maybe Larry was picked on because of this, and because of this, he became resentful of those around him. From then on, his life started going downhill.

Allie Tori: Why don't you want to terminate Dan and Larry?

Onia Imugem: Because, during a certain point in their lives, they started going downhill. Maybe a fate of certain events caused them to turn bad. A certain part of me feels sorry for those two.

Allie Tori: Are you saying that Dan is the surname of Dirty Dan?

Onia Imugem: Of course not! Dirty is from my view is a title, not his surname.

Two strangers knock on Allie's house. Allie seems scared because a stranger knocking on the door could mean an evil presence in in their vicinity. However, the two strangers seem marred out, with a depressing look on their faces, sighing about the darkness they have in their heart.

Onia Imugem: Who are you? Identify yourself!

One of the strangers then raised their hands in peace.

Stranger #1: My name is Larry Drake. A serpent named L' Aku came to us and told us to follow his bidding. However, we had questionable outcomes because the loyalty of the serpent – we do not know.

Stranger #2: My name is Dirty Dan.

Onia Imugem: The serpent (or the devil) looks for pawns in part of his plans to make humans attack other people. Deals with the devils end in tragedy, for as you see, they have a price, which is definitely not good. I have one question to ask you, how did you and Mikey's father meet in the first place?

Larry Drake: It all started at a college I went to.

Onia Imugem: And was Dirty Dan there?

Larry: Yes. Both he and I attended the same college. At this prestigious college, I could not bear the abuse I took at the hands of my prof.

Dan: I could not bear the abuse Larry took, so I gave his professor a black eye. For you see, the prof. that we had was flawed.

Onia Imugem: May I ask, you said something about you beating your kids?

Larry: Those two kids … they are my brother and sister respectively. Due to the flawed professor, I could not get a good education.

Onia Imugem (to Larry): Did the prof beat you up because of your abnormal head?

Larry (crying): Yes.

Onia Imugem: After that, then what happened?

Dan: I beat up the prof … to stand up to Larry.

Dan: We and Larry started robbing banks to raise ourselves. For you see, without college, we had to resort to cheating and extortion to get what we wanted. However, the cops caught us after I gave the professor the black eye, and we were detained.

Larry: However, jail time, to us was like hell. We had a nasty sergeant who treated us like hell for the fun of it. He then told us that his program was like the Scared Straight program, however, one prisoner told us that the sergeant only used that as a front to beat the living hell out of us. However, the nasty sergeant's reign ended when another prisoner who had been converted into Christianity reported it. This prisoner then put an end to the sergeant's reign by warning other police officers, and as a result, the sergeant was stripped of his duty and was replaced with another sergeant who keeps Christianity to his heart. This new sergeant teaches prisoners redemption and the ways of Christianity. That's when Mikey's father came to us.

Onia Imugem: So that's how you ended up as part of Mikey father's scheme to eliminate all witnesses, and the derailment of Mikey into Black Hole.

Dan and Larry (crying): Yes. It's all true. We formed the duo known as Dirty Dan and Larry Drake, and we started doing bad things like luring people into danger. Onia, we have sinned because of our past actions. End our lives here and now, because if you don't, we will invade other worlds.

Onia Imugem: I can't do that, Dan and Larry. You may be bad people, but you both once had good hearts until this bad incident destroyed it. I can heal you if we go to the source of the problem, or rather, the heart of the problem. I know that deep in your hearts, that you two need help. Did you choose to accept L' Aku's deal?

Dan (and Larry): No, we did not.

Onia Imugem: It's a good thing that you two came to us. Deals with the devil backfire on whoever made the deal in the first place because the devil isn't as loyal to whoever made the deal. The devil is a lion looking for someone to devour.

Dan: Onia, are you saying that L' Aku is looking for someone to devour?

Onia: Exactly. Hold on, I have to get the phone. It's ringing.

The phone rings.

Onia: Hello, my name is Onia Imugem. Who are you, and where are you calling from?

Recipient: Hi, my name is Louise Clarke and I am the Dean at the prestigious college. I would like to apologize for the stuff that has happened during Larry Drake's time at college. This same apology goes to Dan as well for he was involved in this incident as well. I am calling you from the prestigious college which Dan and Larry went to.

Onia: Louise, tell me about the incident with the black eye, Dan, and Larry.

Louise: Dan and Larry were in their last years at college and were on their way to earning their degrees in Chemistry. However, things got out of hand as a professor decided to discriminate against Larry for having an abnormal head. Dan punched the prof who discriminated against Larry and gave him a black eye. I got my security guards to detain him so that I could fire him.

Onia: Why is that, Louise?

Louise: Because at this prestigious college, we treat everyone with respect, no matter whom they are. However, this professor was very aggressive because he had immense powers, and has hatred over people with disabilities. As a result, we tried to restrain him, but our guards were knocked out unconscious.

Onia: What kind of powers did he have?

Louise: His powers were supernatural - Noir's … and he eat ice cream on his spare time. He mentioned "A la Mode".

Onia: Your situation is bad. What about Dan and Larry?

Louise: They are not expelled, for as you see, the situation was beyond their control. Even though I am the Dean at the college, a part of me felt sorry for what those two had been through. Before that incident, Dan and Larry were studious people.

Onia: Allie Tori, come with me. You too, Cure Passion, we have a prof. to dispatch from this prestigious college. Dan and Larry, for all the past crimes you did, do you want to atone for them?

Dan (and Larry): Yes … yes we do.

Two cops arrive at Allie's house. Dan and Larry turn themselves in to the nearest police station, confessing each and every one of their crimes. The police officers detain them. Dan and Larry then head off into the police car peacefully.

Onia Imugem: Bye, Dan and Larry. One day, things will be different for you two.

After the police cars depart with Dan and Larry inside, Allie begins to ponder if she should tell her mother and Darkon.

Allie Tori: Onia, may I tell my mother and Darkon that both of us are going to the prestigious college to fix the problems that caused Dirty Dan and Larry Drake to go down the dark path? Because deep in my heart, I feel sorry for what those two had been through. You see, Onia, the first time we confronted those two was the Black Hole stunt, and now, the past is telling me that they were not like that.

Onia: Allie Tori, go right ahead.

Allie (to Darkon and Maria Tori): May I go with Onia to the prestigious college to fix Dan and Larry's troubles?

Maria Tori: Sure, my daughter. It'll be 3 hours before dinner is served. Right now, it's 4:04 pm on a Friday.

Darkon: Okay, Allie. Make sure that you are back by suppertime.

Onia Imugem: Come on, Cure Passion and Allie Tori, we have a prof to deal with at a college.

Cure Passion: Are we going to school?

Onia Imugem: Not exactly. This prof is the reason why Dan and Larry are the way they are.

(Meanwhile at the college)

L' Aku is talking to the prof, who takes out his walkie-talkie. The professor, whose name is Andy Blake, is seen communicating to L' Aku.

L' Aku: I admire the way you called Larry Drake, Pinhead. But be aware of Onia Imugem, Allie Tori, and Cure Passion. The three of them are dangerous together. Use the Noir Stone which I gave you to take them down.

Andy: But what if I fail you, L' Aku?

L' Aku: You will still be our ally. For you see, it's best to take them down with that power.

Andy: What if Onia drains the stone?

L' Aku: The stone is not important. Noir, Kira-Kira A-La Mode, is nothing but trash. He was defeated.

Andy: How did you make the stone?

L' Aku: I killed him in order to make the stone … the stone which I gave to you. I could sense him screaming in fear. Noir had strong negative emotions, just like how you called Larry Drake pinhead, causing a series of chain of events that led Dan and Larry into becoming outlaws. I sense hatred and malice in your heart.

Andy: That I agree. I love making people with disabilities scream in fear. Will we be involved after this?

L' Aku: Yes. For you see, Darkon's faction is unpredictable due to a bio-mechanical shell body on their side. That robot, when combined with all of their members, is strong enough to destroy you. Plus, I need you to spread further hate for our plans. Mirage Widow will ally with the Avengers and Atlantis to destroy Darkon's faction.

Andy: So if Widow fails, she's no longer of use to us?

L' Aku: Exactly. She is nothing but a pawn in our schemes.

(With Louise)

Louise: Onia Imugem, I am glad that you can make it here. I am about to fire prof. Andy for what he did to Larry and the incident that turned Dan and Larry into outlaws. Larry was an innocent person until Andy came along and destroyed his innocence with hateful speech regarding people's short heads.

Onia Imugem: So Andy was the one who turned Dan and Larry into the Arizona Outlaws?

Louise (nods her head to Onia): Indeed.

Louise (angrily telling Andy to come to her): You're fired.

Andy: You can't fire me!

Louise: Onia, you and your friends take care of this supernatural threat.

(Onia, Allie Tori, and Cure Passion fight Andy)

Andy then uses the magic of the Noir Stone to turn himself into a gigantic bird.

Onia: Heh heh, you think that will stop me? Even if you use magic to turn into that bird, I still can fight you.

(After Prof. Andy was defeated and stripped of his power)

Louise (with a weakened Andy): Andy, turn in your badge. You no longer work here.

Hakai and L' Aku arrive.

L' Aku (with a defeated Andy): Hakai, put him on his back.

Hakai: Are we going to deceitfully heal him?

L' Aku: No. Andy is of great use to our plans because of his history with discriminating. I find his prejudice skills interesting. What's in Andy heart is a malicious monster.

Louise: Thank you, Onia Imugem. You and your friends helped us in defeating Andy. This means that we have to increase our standards so that the hatred and prejudice at this prestigious college will be destroyed.

Onia: Kingship is held with high responsibility. It is not a place for some jackass to seize power – that is why there are many bad rulers out there. What makes a king is in the heart – not on looks and appearances. When a ruler decides to make a law, said ruler must consider the risks of making said law. They must ask themselves if the law they make will benefit their people. They must be people-oriented. Your college has high standards against discrimination – make sure it does not happen in your college, Louise.

Louise: Goodbye, Onia. You and your allies did a wonderful job of securing Andy.

Onia, Allie Tori, and Cure Passion take their leave

Allie Tori: Where are we going now, Onia?

Onia: Back to your house. It's now 5:31 pm.

Onia and Allie see someone in the corner.

Allie Tori: Is that Mirage Widow?

Onia: Indeed. Mirage Widow is Black Widow with Queen Mirage's powers.

Allie Tori: What in the world is Mirage Widow doing?

Onia: She's destroying innocent people. We must stop her!

Allie Tori: I can sense the anguish within Mirage Widow – this is L' Aku's doing! He preyed on Black Widow's mind so that she could rally the Avengers against us! So removing the shard will make her remember, right?

Onia: That shard is unstable … it could destroy her. First the Avengers lose Captain America and then Black Widow? What are we going to tell Creed and Incarose?

Allie Tori: The truth. The Avengers must know about the curse. I know that L' Aku is a serpent who preys on the weak-minded.

Onia: Indeed, Allie. And also, science cannot remove a magic-related curse.

Onia Imugem: Mirage Widow, let me remove that shard from you. It is causing you so much insanity. That shard will destroy you.

Mirage Widow: L' Aku is my master!

Onia Imugem: You are sick on the inside and that shard is causing you great pain. You were once an Avenger. Do you want to cause destruction due to that shard?

Mirage Widow: I miss … Iron Man.

Onia Imugem: Then let me remove the shard from you.

Mirage Widow: Okay. I just want to go back to the Avengers. But L' Aku is …

Onia Imugem then uses her magic to remove the shard from Mirage Widow. Allie begins to ponder.

Onia Imugem: Mirage Widow, how are you feeling?

Mirage Widow: I don't know. (Mirage Widow begins to destroy Onia with her darts.)

Onia then evades the darts.

Onia Imugem: That shard – it's making you do those bad things … that shard is from L' Aku. He preyed on your weakness of losing Captain America and turned it into his plans to destroy other people. L' Aku was never your friend, Mirage Widow. He and his agents only wanted a pawn to manipulate.

Onia then safely removes the shard from Mirage Widow. However, an entity in the form of Queen Mirage talks to her.

Entity: I must thank you for freeing me.

Onia Imugem: Who are you, and why do you look like Queen Mirage?

Entity: L' Aku and his beasts killed me. He put my spirit in this shard. It was torture in there.

Onia Imugem: No way! Are you Queen Mirage?

Entity: Indeed. However, I am here to warn you and Darkon's faction. L' Aku's true form is a massive fiery seven-headed dragon with 10 horns, and a crown on each head. Onia, from your heart, you've always believed that I was Cure Mirage.

Onia Imugem: Did I say something to upset you?

Queen Mirage's spirit: No, it's the truth. I was once Cure Mirage. I liked the way you first confronted Black Panther, calling him a Deep Mirror lobster.

Onia: About that, I was really angry at the way he did with the Crown stunt. He put millions of people in danger with his stunt.

Queen Mirage's spirit: Plus I liked the way you and your faction confronted Black Panther. In the end, Creed and Incarose forgave Black Panther for his actions. Forgiveness and mercy, that's what makes a ruler a good one, Onia. And if I were to take a 1 meter ruler, the 0 end would indicate a bad ruler and near the 1 meter end would indicate the ruler is a good ruler. If only I knew how to forgive …

Onia Imugem: Rulers are immeasurable by distance. A good ruler must make decisions based on the consequences of his/her actions. But now I must return back to Allie's house.

Queen Mirage's spirit: Goodbye, Onia. And thanks for freeing me from this torture of a prison.

Queen Mirage's spirit then disappears into the light.

Allie Tori: Onia, Black Widow – she's wounded.

Onia: This is bad! We need to get her to the Avenger Medical Bay. Black Widow is severely wounded!

Allie Tori: Oh no … (pointing to Iron Man arriving)

Iron Man arrives, only to find a wounded Black Widow.

Iron Man: Black Widow, (crying)

Onia Imugem: Iron Man, this is not my fault. This has been the work of a Zetsuborg serpent named L' Aku and his allies. I have removed the shard which has transformed Black Widow into Mirage Widow; however, as a result, the shard gave her serious injuries. These events that happened to Black … they were beyond my control.

Iron Man: I know.

Iron Man then takes Black Widow to the Medical Bay. He then says goodbye to Onia Imugem. Onia, Allie, and Cure Passion then return to Allie's house. They arrive at her house at 6:02 pm.

At Allie's house

Darkon the Dragon: So how was your trip?

Allie Tori: We had a good time dealing with the professor that turned Dan and Larry miserable. Plus, Black Widow is severely wounded due to the shard, Darkon.

Onia Imugem: I had to remove the shard from Black Widow. I don't know if that was wise. If the Avengers find out about this, they will blame us because I am an ally of your faction. I explained everything to Iron Man. Plus I am worried that Black Widow will be killed because of my actions.

Darkon the Dragon: No, Onia. All of this is the work of L' Aku and his men. When we catch them, they will pay for every one of their crimes. You did well removing that shard from Mirage Widow, freeing Queen Mirage's spirit in the process.

Onia Imugem: But what about peace between Black Panther and Iron Man? We have not resolved that conflict.

Darkon the Dragon: Things change over time, Onia. Soon, the Avengers will come to reason with Black Panther. Onia, tell Allie to get Tsubasa Kanzari to comfort Black Panther. Now is the perfect time to do so.

Onia: Hold on, someone's calling me.

Iron Man: I just wanted to let you know that Black Widow is recovering and doing well. Thanks for your help.

Onia Imugem: I did what I had to do. The only way to remove a magic disease is with a magic cure.

Iron Man: Good to know.

Onia Imugem: What is the mental stability of Black Widow?

Iron Man: It's uncertain for me to say because even though you removed the shard and that we were able to recover her physically … fully physically.

Onia Imugem: What about Black Widow's mental state?

Iron Man: Unknown for now. I'll let you know in 2 hours.

Iron Man hangs up the phone.

Onia: I'll get Allie to tell Tsubasa Kanzari to comfort Black Panther.

Allie: I'll go and tell Kirika this!

Maria Tori: Daughter, dinner's ready!

Allie: Darkon, come join us for dinner!

Darkon: Sure.

Darkon: This tempura sure smells good.

Onia: It sure does.

After Allie and Darkon's faction had dinner, they begin to talk.

Kirika Aktasuki: So Black Panther lost someone dear to both him and the Avengers?

Allie Tori: Indeed.

(End of Allie's house scene)

Tsubasa Kanzari: Black Panther, is there something you wanted to tell me regarding Captain America?

Black Panther: Well, this incident with the Crown all started with me and my sister going to Wakanda to secure it, costing us Cap America in the process.

Tsubasa: And this was the time Black Widow points that you killed him?

Black Panther: Yes.

Tsubasa: What's troubling you, Black Panther?

Black Panther: Creed Graphite is building a shell body of version of Captain America. People will think that he's some shell body (Bio. Mechanical organic bionic). This robot looks like Beryl Benito from Tales of Hearts. People will think that the robot is an abomination.

Tsubasa: Then let me tell you something. You know what makes a monster or a man?

Black Panther: No.

Tsubasa: What your heart inside is, your actions. Like if you look at me, what do you see?

Black Panther: An Icy-Cold Princess.

Tsubasa: Yes. I lost someone dear to me … that made me distant from other people just like how you and the Avengers lost someone dear to the two of you. Though the Avengers do not know me, they will realize that I have something in common with them.

Black Panther: And that would be losing someone dear to you.

Tsubasa: Indeed, Black Panther. How about I speak to the Avengers about this?

Black Panther: But people will think that the robot is going to be some gender swapped version of Captain America. They will think that Darkon's faction employs Creed to swap Cap America's gender for some mad science experiment.

Tsubasa: Black Panther. Cool it. This procedure that Creed Graphite did is not a gender swap version of someone.

Black Panther: Do it, Tsubasa. Bring us back together.

Tsubasa: I will.

(At L' Aku's lair)

L' Aku (conjures up a beast named Gas Lighter): Arise!

A beast named Gas Lighter appears. He is a torch-like beast that is constantly emitting flames. He has four legs which he uses to walk.

Gas Lighter: What is thy bidding, master Aku?

L' Aku: Go with Andy, the prof who got fired from the prestigious college to create confusion. And please teach Andy how to gaslight.

Andy: Do you mean I get to light a Bunsen burner?

Gas Lighter: Not exactly. We will gaslight the whole town into thinking that the Captain America was replaced by a robotic duplicate.

Andy: What about Mirage Widow … is she useful to us?

Gas Lighter: Nope, but you, a human, are. I like your style. My master L' Aku has told me much about you. So our 1st mission is to go into the city and announce a message to the citizens there about a shell body.

(End of L' Aku scene)

(At Allie's house)

Creed: The robot version of Captain America is ready.

Darkon: Show it to me, Creed Graphite.

Creed: This is Hikari Taiyo.

Allie Tori: Is that a loli? Creed, people will think that you've replaced Captain America with some shell body.

Creed Graphite: I do apologize that this shell body is making you feel that way. Let me ask you Allie, do you know what made Mega Man the way he is? This shell body is a bio-mechanical organic bionic one with free will.

Allie Tori: I know – it's his actions that make him who he is – a hero that helps others in need.

Creed Graphite: Indeed. Let me present to you – Hikari Taiyo.

Maria Tori: Creed, have you tested that shell body?

Creed: I have. Everything is working in tip-top shape. Every component is working in tip-top shape.

Allie Tori: This shell body looks like Beryl Benito.

Creed: Indeed.

Allie Tori: Is that a loli?

Maria Tori: Good. I'll tell Darkon.

Allie Tori: When will the Guardian Mechs be ready?

Creed Graphite: By 9:00 pm.

After Supper, at 9:00 pm

Creed: These Guardian Mechs will do nicely for your defenses, Darkon.

Darkon: Excellent. Show them to me.

Creed then shows Darkon and his allies the Guardian Mechs.

Creed: These Mechs have voice recognition.

Darkon: Have you taken account in the Mechs protecting Mikey Blaine and Layla Rose?

Creed: Yes.

Darkon: What about the Cures (Pretty Cures) and Symphogears? Have they been taken into account?

Creed: Yes, master. These robots will make sure no one gets in or out. They have Anti-Armor capabilities. They are defensive AI that will aid you, master. They have IFF capabilities that will aid you.

Creed then activates the 1st Guardian Mech.

Darkon: Everything is going according to our plan. So have you checked the IFF on that robot?

Creed: Yes, I have. The robot can now recognize the Pretty Cures and Symphogears, as well as Mikey Blaine and Layla Rose.

Darkon: Good. I do not want anything to happen to those two.

(In the city)

Citizen #1: This is a shell body version of Captain America. (Screaming)

Gas Lighter: We will stop this shell body for you. You see, robots want to take over the world. The Symphogears are humans clad in robot armor; they will ally with the shell body to take over this world. Ally with us, and we'll help you.

Citizen #1: (Gets out his torches)

Tsubasa Kanzari then appears.

Tsubasa: A beast named Gas Lighter and a human named Andy are conspiring with L' Aku to turn you against humanity through a deception of lies. They want to prey on your minds so that you will all become their pawns to attack us.

Tsubasa: Are you citizens going to believe his lies? The way I see it, L' Aku is the serpent … a manipulative serpent. Look at yourselves people!

Allie Tori and Onia then appear.

Onia Imugem: Do any of you play Mega Man?

Citizen #2: I do.

Onia Imugem: Let me ask you a question – what makes Mega Man who he is?

Citizen #2: His actions and willingness to help others.

Onia Imugem: Then you are not giving that shell body a chance to express itself. This is an attack by Gas Lighter and Andy. These two want you citizens and my faction, Darkon's faction, at each other's throats. Just give the robot a chance. This shell body has free will. She can express herself.

The citizens then withdraw. Calmly they listen to Onia's wisdom.

Hikari Taiyo: Gas lighter and Andy, leave this city before I make you leave!

Gas Lighter: Make us!

Andy: Gas Lighter, it's not worth fighting that thing. That shell body has Artes magic, and even I do not know to deal with that!

Gas Lighter and Andy go back to L' Aku's cave.

L' Aku is concerned about the plan being a failure.

Gas Lighter: Have we failed you, master?

L' Aku: No you have not.

Andy: What if we gathered corrupt rulers and use them to take down Darkon's faction, with Mikey's father on the side?

L' Aku: That does sound evil. I like the way you think.

Gas Lighter: Will I be a part of this?

L' Aku: Of course you will.

(At Allie's House)

Onia: Man, that battle with L' Aku's faction is exhausting.

Darkon: There is one more battle we have to face – the reunion of the Avengers and Black Panther. But first, let's rest up.

Tsubasa: The plan is set.

(Avengers and Black Panther Scene)

Darkon: I called the both of you here to discuss a matter regarding Black Panther regarding peace between him and the Avengers. You do not know who I am, Avengers. Allow me to introduce myself to all of you.

Iron Man: I noticed that there is a shell body of Captain America.

Darkon: Indeed. Its name is Hikari Taiyo. One of my members made this robot to replace the member you just lost. Yes, losing a loved one puts a strain on relationships.

Allie Tori: But jumping the gun does not solve anything. It will lead to confusion, chaos and disorder.

Darkon: Iron Man, earlier you said that you wanted to go with Atlantis to war against Black Panther.

Iron Man: Indeed. However, these changes in events are unusual.

Darkon: Indeed. A Zetsuborg by the name of L' Aku and his allies are planning to invade this world. If you do not let us stop this faction in this world, his faction will go and invade other worlds. Onto pressing matters – Iron Man, do you really want to declare war on Black Panther?

Iron Man: As of right now, I am disbanding this war. L' Aku has affected the Avengers too.

Darkon: Black Panther, how are you feeling about Iron Man, in terms of his decision?

Black Panther: I feel much better now. This serpent L' Aku is indeed dangerous. He uses people's minds and weaknesses to attack other people.

Tsubasa: That's good to hear from the two of you. War never solves anything; it only causes a domino effect.

Black Panther: Iron Man, as a result of these events, do you want to …

Iron Man: As a matter of fact, I rather forgive you for your transgressions.

Black Panther: I thank you, Tsubasa, you and Darkon's faction really helped put us back together. However, I must return to Wakanda. However, this world will always need the Black Panther.

Black Panther returns to Wakanda.

Tsubasa: And I have to return to Allie's house to get further orders from Darkon the Dragon.

(At Allie's house)

Allie Tori: Do you think that Mikey's father is a pure evil person?

Onia: Allie, Mikey's father must have some reason for attacking his son like that. Maybe a dark presence corrupted him somewhere at his point of life and that he had no one to turn to. That was the point at where his heart darkened.

Allie Tori: Are you saying that L' Aku may be something to do with this?

Onia Imugem: He might.

Maria Tori enters the scene.

Maria: Daughter, we know so far that L' Aku is a Zetsuborg.

Allie Tori: Correct.

Maria Tori: Doesn't the devil prey on people when they are the weakest?

Allie Tori: So we are dealing with a satanic Zetsuborg?

Maria Tori: Indeed. Look at how many times L' Aku has attacked people. He first started attacking Dan and Larry by telling them to join his faction. When that failed, his next attack was giving Black Widow a shard that turned her into Widow Mirage so that she will tell the other Avengers to gather the Atlanteans to wage war against Darkon's faction. When that failed due to Onia Imugem removing the shard from Black Widow, he gathered Andy and Gas Lighter to attack a whole town psychologically by gas lighting them.

Allie: So part of the gas lightning was to tell the citizens that the robot Creed created was planning to turn on humanity and that the Symphogears allied with them?

Maria Tori: Indeed, my daughter. That attack failed when Tsubasa convinced the citizens by using the Mega Man series and asking a citizen what made Mega Man a hero, and the citizen replied that a hero is a being with a good and noble heart that helps others in need. During this attack, it caused the citizens to gather their torches against us. And before those attacks, he killed Queen Mirage to put her essence into that shard, thus reducing her to spirit form and disappearing into the light and all because he knew that she was once Cure Mirage.

Allie Tori: So we have become more than just villains?

Darkon the Dragon: Yes, Allie Tori. Ever since that Black Panther stunt with the Crown, we have gathered allies. A fate of events brought us together. We all saw Black Hole's tragedy which led him to who he is now. Incarose and Creed saw what was causing him to be hostile to the Pretty Cures, causing them to realize that there was more to him than just a force of destruction. Then, Onia saw that there was more to Dan and Larry's motives, resulting in them atoning for their misdeeds. As of right now, we have learned that sometimes the greatest victory is one that has no battle.

Allie Tori: Indeed, Darkon.

Darkon: I'll send Layla a message through Onia's phone regarding L' Aku's attack. I'll also warn her that he can be very cunning. Onia, may I borrow your phone because I have to send Layla Rose a message?

Onia Imugem: Sure.

Allie Tori: That sounds really helpful of you.

Darkon: This way, she will be protected.

Maria Tori: You are very helpful, Darkon.

Darkon then calls Layla Rose on Onia's phone.

Layla Rose (picks up her phone): Are you Darkon the Dragon?

Darkon: Indeed I am. I am here to tell you about L' Aku. He is very dangerous and has beasts as well as a professor that got fired with him. Be on guard.

Layla Rose: Thanks for the advice. Also, how does he attack people?

Darkon: He attacked Dan and Larry 1st by going to them and asked them to join his faction, but that attack failed when they came to Onia Imugem, who told them that the devil might not be as loyal to whoever made a deal with it.

Layla Rose: That's bad. Tell me more. I need to be aware of this snake.

Darkon: The 2nd attack was going to Black Widow. L' Aku put a shard in her, turning her into Mirage Widow so that she would lead the Avengers into gathering the Atlanteans in waging a war against us. That attack failed when Onia Imugem removed the shard inside Mirage Widow. Iron Man then took her to Avengers Medical Bay.

Layla Rose: So how is she?

Darkon: I don't know.

Layla Rose: Anything else I need to know about the 2nd attack?

Darkon: Yes. (_Nods his head_) L' Aku killed Queen Mirage to make that stone before he used it to turn Black Widow into Mirage Widow. He also killed Noir, another Pretty Cure villain, to make the stone he gave to the professor. By the way, the prof's name is Andy.

Layla Rose: That's bad. What about the 3rd attack?

Darkon: The 3rd attack was so massive it turned the whole city against us. Gas Lighter, another beast of L' Aku, convinced the whole town through his deception that the shell body and the Symphogears that they were going to turn on humanity. Tsubasa Kanzari had to step in and tell them about what makes Mega Man a hero in order to stop the riot. The 3rd attack failed after that.

Layla Rose: Darkon, you are brave in calling me about these attacks that L' Aku has done to humanity. He is indeed dangerous. I'll tell Mikey Blaine about this. I have a small request to ask you.

Darkon: What is it?

Layla Rose: Ever since the incident with Black Hole, I never got a chance to meet you in person. I mean, you and your faction helped me earlier regarding my friend Mikey, so I'll help you back in return, okay?

Darkon: Okay.

Layla Rose: Good. Can I stop by Allie's house to say hi to you?

Darkon: Sure you can. You are a brave woman, Layla.

Layla Rose: You are nice too, Darkon. The way you talked to me on the phone, you showed courage in doing so. You presented yourself in a courteous manner. Because you helped my friend Mikey earlier and he is a friend of mine, I will help you in any way you can. Plus, I get to meet some new friends.

Darkon: Meeting new people is a good thing.

Layla Rose: I have to hang up the phone. But do not worry Darkon; I'm sure that we will see each other again in person, face-to-face.

Layla then winks her eye.

(Meanwhile at Wakanda)

Black Panther: The sun is bright.

Shuri: Indeed it is. Darkon's faction taught me a valuable lesson earlier – just because your ancestors are flawed doesn't mean that their next generations have to be.

Black Panther: Indeed. I feel safe due to the Avengers declaring peace.

(Meanwhile at Avengers' Tower)

Thor: Iron Man, have you decided to rally the Atlanteans with us against Black Panther?

Iron Man: No, Tsubasa made us realize something – the value of forgiveness. It's painful at first, but it's not easy. If we had chosen to rally the Atlanteans against Darkon's faction, it would be catastrophe and war does not end well for both sides.

Black Widow then wakes up.

Black Widow: What happened?

Iron Man: Don't you remember? I brought you to Avengers Medical Bay after you were struck out. The shard from the serpent turned you into Mirage Widow and Onia had to remove the shard. After the shard was removed, I took you to medical bay where they did a scan on you.

Black Widow: I remember now! I was a pawn to that snake L' Aku. Onia gave me a wakeup call. She may be an Oni, but she does make a good point, because I jumped the gun towards Black Panther earlier.

Thor: War is bad because it only makes things worse in the long run. The long term goals of war do not end well for the factions involved.

Black Widow: Iron Man, why is Tsubasa Kanzari similar to us? Like we are a team and she is only 1 person.

Iron Man: Ah, that's the trick in your mind. The Avengers, Black Panther, and she lost someone dear to them. For us and Black Panther, it was Captain America. For her, it's Kanade Anou.

Black Widow: I see. That's why you initially decided to rally the Atlanteans with us against Darkon's faction.

Iron Man: Now I realize that the fault was on our side as well.

(Meanwhile at Allie's house)

Creed Graphite: Darkon, Incarose and I are going to check the damage caused by Minera on Gardenia.

Darkon: Okay, Creed. Let me know about the damage assessment on Minera by then.

Creed Graphite: I'll do a full assessment report when I get back. And don't be scared if I am gone for so long.

Allie then cries due to Creed and Incarose's departure.

Incarose: Do not worry, Allie Tori. We will be back. After all, we have to check on Gardenia. And no, we have not forgotten you, the Pretty Cures and the Symphogears.

Allie Tori (wiping her tears): Thank you.

Incarose and Creed then check on Gardenia.

Incarose: The damage on Gardenia is fatal.

Creed Graphite: It has been completely destroyed. Let us go back to Darkon and give a full report.

Creed and Incarose return to Darkon.

Creed Graphite: Well, Gardenia is destroyed, but the Spiria connection is strong. One day it will be reborn.

Darkon: That's good to know.

(End of scene at Allie's house)

(Scene at L' Aku's lair)

Andy: So how is Hakai on our side?

L' Aku: Well, do you remember the time that dragon was part of Black Hole?

Andy: I don't.

L' Aku: I used some kind of extraction magic to reform it.

Andy: I am a bit confused. Black Hole gave out his identity and sacrificed himself to weaken the outlaws Dan and Larry. The Hakai Destroying Dragon, what about it?

L' Aku: It will be an ally.

Andy: So wait, Hakai's full title is Hakai Destroying Dragon, the one which Creed and Incarose fought to free Mikey from Black Hole?

L' Aku: Correct.

Andy: So how did you revive Hakai?

L' Aku: I preserved a fragment so that I could use my magic to revive him. Now he serves us. Isn't that amazing Andy?

Andy: Indeed it is. I am so glad that this demon beast got revived.

The end


End file.
